


Happy Birthday, My Human

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon is Greedy, Sweet Mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Mammon is chasing away every demon, angel, and human that even looks your way on your birthday. Despite your annoyance, he assures you that he has a present you'll like.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 316





	Happy Birthday, My Human

You had been looking forward to your birthday in the Devildom. With how big all the celebrations you had attended had been, you were sure that you’d at least get a little party with the brothers. You had even dressed up! But every time you had seen one of them, Mammon had come to pull them away for ‘urgent business.’ The only business you had seen Mammon actively take part in where his schemes, and you had hoped he’d lay off for at least today.

It even extended to R.A.D.; Luke had barely deposited a cupcake into your hands before Mammon was chasing him off. You hadn’t even seen Simeon all day, and Soloman simply wished you a happy birthday as Mammon pushed him out of the room. In an effort to not disrupt the school day, you ignored it until your walk home, oddly enough only escorted by Mammon.

“So, is there a reason you’re trying to sabotage my birthday, or had you just not thought of that?” You kept your voice level, trying to keep the emotion out of it. Mammon flinched beside you.

“Why would ya think I’d do that? The Great Mammon has better things to do than fuss over some silly human’s birthday.” The fidgeting was a sure tell, and you could feel your annoyance building.

“Well, if you can’t be bothered with my birthday, at least let me celebrate it with your brothers. I’m sure Beel would love to split some cake with me.” It was blatant taunting, but Mammon took the bait easily.

“No!! Just… I can’t have them showing the Great Mammon up, ya know? So I have ta make sure that my present is the best one you get today!” You huffed, your indignation at his terrible plan almost palpable. Then you spot the blush falling over his face, and your heart softened.

“Mammon, you know I’m going to love whatever you give me. I’m sure it will be the best anyways. After all, you’re my first man, right?” That seemed to give him an out, letting loose a cheer.

“Damn right! And as your first man, I’m responsible for making sure your birthday is the best, and I can’t trust those guys to do right by my human. That’s why I made sure they didn’t have a chance to mess it up.” You could almost see him preening his ego as he talked, pulling forth a giggle from your lips.

“Why ya laughing at me! Hey, answer me, human!!”

Mammon continued to chase away his brothers once the two of you got home, but kept close to you this time. The heat was building in your face every time he pulled you from a conversation, his hand lingering on your hip to keep you close. Unfortunately for Mammon, he couldn’t find a reason to keep you away from dinner, sulkily watching as Beel and Belphie presented you with a birthday dinner, and Asmo draping a sash around your shoulders and placing a tiara on your head with a wink.

Beel and Belphie had left the room to fetch… something… but Mammon had drug you out of the dining room before you could see what they had. He led you so far from the other brothers that the house seemed empty before you. With stuttering steps, Mammon opened the door to the planetarium, ushering you in.

He had lit the whole room with candles, just dim enough to let the projections on the ceiling sparkle. In the middle of the room sat a bunch of blankets and pillows, littered with poorly wrapped presents. Mammon scrambled into the middle, reaching out his hand to help you down without looking at you. The dim light tried to hide his blush, but you were close enough to follow the shade with your eyes.

One by one, he handed you the presents, ranging anywhere from things you had thought you lost to a golden pen, engraved with ‘Mammon’s Human.’

“So even if I’m not with you at R.A.D., no one will mess with you.” He explained, not giving a reason for why it was cast in such a precious metal. When you had put all the presents to the side, Mammon reached behind him and pulled out a cake.

“I had it special ordered from the human realm, the flavor you told me a while back… so don’t say I never did anything for ya.” He huffed, placing the cake between you. Instead of cutting it into pieces, he handed you a fork, one already in his hands.

You had wondered if Mammon knew that spending time talking about the most random things had been your favorite pastime in the Devildom, as the two of you ate cake and watched the projections drift and change. You talked about everything Mammon would allow, along with some teasing jokes, instantly placating Mammon with “but you’re still my first man,” or “The Great Mammon.”

You were full up on cake and his company, content, and relaxed against the pillows.

“I have one more present for you.” It was so quiet, you thought you had imagined it, but Mammon shifted to face you. You sat up, knees touching his, and for once, he didn’t shy away from the contact. His eyes drifted to your chest, where his mark sat daintily under your collarbone. With a sigh, he ran a finger over the top.

“You got my mark on ya, so…” He rummaged in his pockets, bringing out a delicate necklace. “I thought it’s only fair if you get to have a mark on me. It’s a great honor, ya know, marking the Great Mammon as yours…” his words, usually filled with bluster and ego, were soft and unsure. He placed the fragile pendant in your hands, careful to touch only the chain. “Just press it to wherever you want your mark. Just not my face; that’s the moneymaker.” He laughed breathlessly.

You looked at the intricate knots in the pendant and Mammon, who slipped into his demon form to allow you more skin. With shaking hands, you lean in, but Mammon catches your hands.

“Wait… if you do this, you’re mine.”

“I know Mammon, I’m your human.” You chuckle, a bit flustered at the closeness.

“No, like, you’re mine, and I’m yours. Like c-courting.” It was Mammon’s turn to be flustered, fighting the urge to turn away from your sight. Your heart melted at his nervousness, you could see in his eyes that he expected you to get up and leave. That he was questioning if he was worth being with you. Maybe he had been worried all day that one of his brothers would try to do this with you first?

He didn’t need to worry, though. After all, he was your first man. Your empty hand braced yourself against his chest, allowing you to gracefully glide your lips upon his. With Mammon distracted, you slipped under what little coat he had, pressing the pendant in between the bold white lines above his heart. Right where your mark was.

Mammon pulled back, an astonished look on his face. “But, no one will be able to see it there.” He gasped.

“You’re the only one who needs to see it. You and me.”

“But what about the other demons? Don’t you want people to know that you got the Great Mammon?” You hummed a bit, thinking it over.

“I do have you, though, and you sure make it obvious you have me anyways. I trust you, Mammon. I don’t need people to see my mark on you to trust you.” His eyes watered as he looked down at his chest, ripping off his jacket to trace the soft lines branded into his skin. As his fingers traced his new mark, you slipped the necklace onto your head, tucking it safely into your shirt, right next to Mammon’s mark.

“So, this is real? You picked me?” Mammon let his tears dropped as he smiled at you, dazed.

“I picked you first then, I pick you first now, and I’ll pick you first forever.” You giggled as he scooped you up, falling back into the pillows.

The rest of the night was a flurry of giggles and Mammon kissing you, just cause he could. Each time he would pull away, looking at you like you were a dream, before ducking back to your lips.


End file.
